


Lockdown

by genee



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-08
Updated: 2006-11-08
Packaged: 2017-10-12 09:25:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/123378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genee/pseuds/genee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prison AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lockdown

**Author's Note:**

  * For [clumsygyrl](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=clumsygyrl).



> Written by request. :)  
> Prompts: Jensen/Jared, sinister

Jensen's been locked up before, he's tough, and he won't go down without a fuckin' fight, but without protection he will go down, and that's just the way it goes.

He's got his eye on the guy in the cell across from his, Jared, Jay, J.P., Jensen hasn't decided what to call him yet, stick-up kid with a drug habit on the outside, clean now, five more years before he's even eligible for parole. Big muscles everywhere, black ink on his shoulder and a jagged scar across his cheek. It's the scar that does it, makes him look a lot fuckin' meaner than he is, Jensen can tell.

Kid's got a crazy streak a fuckin' mile wide, but he ain't mean, and he ain't stupid, either. Jensen can tell that, too.

Jensen watches him twist his long hair into a complicated braid, watches him move around in his cell, pull his shirt on, make his bed. He'll do, Jensen thinks, rubbing his knuckles over his own jaw, thinkin' about J.P.'s scar. Yeah, he'll do just fine.  
   
   


\--End--


End file.
